Shopping with Stella
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS. Nick thought a shopping day with Stella would be the most boring thing in the world. Turned out, he was wrong. NickStella


_**I'm on a roll with these JONAS oneshots. I just like the show so much, and until new episodes of Sonny with a Chance come out, I can't seem to write anything for SWAC so JONAS it is! This one, I decided to spread out from my comfort zone of my favourite couples, and decided to try a Nick/Stella. Who knows how the heck that will turn out! Enjoy!**_

Nick honestly wished he had the power to read minds at that current moment. If he did, maybe he would be at home, jamming on his guitar instead of spending a whole day with Stella in the mall.

It all started with Stella coming over to the Lucas' house yesterday and asked which brother wanted to come pick out the start of the band's outfits, which happened seasonally (Stella usually just needed a start on what the brothers liked and didn't like, then Stella could usually pick out, and make the outfits for the rest of the season). Every season, Nick, Joe and Kevin would figure out who would go on this excruciatingly day-long trip by doing rock paper scissors, drawing names out of a hat, or doing some type of activity. When it was something mental, like trivia, Kevin would be the loser and get stuck with Stella. When it was something athletic, Joe, just a tiny bit slower than Kevin, usually got stuck with Stella. However, when it came to lucky challenges, like drawing names out of a hat, rock paper scissors or picking a number, it was Nick that was sent with Stella. He just wasn't lucky enough.

Of course, this time it was pick a number between one and a hundred. Kevin guessed thirty three, Joe guessed sixty one, and Nick guessed eighty. His luck, it was thirty five, Kevin actually being the closest, and Nick being the farthest so unfortunately, he was with Stella. People by now would probably be like, shopping for a whole day with a girl? It seems like fun. Oh no, no it was not.

First of all, Stella had a schedule for the day. Stella came by around seven in the morning to pick him up. That was even earlier than school! Then, she drove him to get breakfast, where she talked about what kinds of outfits were in, what colours, etcetera. Then, they would get to the mall at eight thirty, and the stores would be open by nine, but Stella had to decide exactly which stores they would go to and for how long. Then, when the stores officially opened, she dragged him to the stores and made him try on all the outfits she picked out. He decided which ones he liked and didn't like, but Stella made the official decision. They took a half hour for lunch, and then would go back at it, stopping finally at five, where Stella would finally drive him back home, with all the outfits bought, and then would make him try them on and show everybody.

It was so boring; Nick wanted to pound his head into the wall. He could usually stand shopping (Joe had to shop for hair product once a week and it took him a while to decide) but shopping with Stella at this busy time was ridiculous!

Nick adjusted his sunglasses as they waited outside one of the stores, waiting for it to open. Stella waited patiently, as she started rambling about what kinds of outfits she had in mind.

"I want to steer away from the leather and that kind of material, and go into a more relaxed look for fall. I mean, you guys always wear black pants, so I think the fans will feel more comfortable if you start wearing jeans around. Not onstage of course, but going other places. Also, maybe you should start wearing pattern type shirts. It's in, now, or so I've heard. I mean, plain shirts are cool, but something like checkered or polka dot shirts would suit you guys," Stella explained as she glanced at the store. Nick nodded distantly.

"Yeah, sure," he said glancing around as people wandered around the mall, waiting for the stores to open, hoping no fans spotted him. He left the Big Man at home so it wouldn't be obvious, and also, he was playing with Frankie, so Nick only had Stella to protect him. Though she was strong and tough, she wouldn't be able to help him escape from the crowd.

Stella, noticing Nick's far away look, rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. His chocolate brown eyes met her blue ones immediately.

"Hey Lucas, concentrate. The stores open in less than two minutes and if you want us to get through all of this, I need your help looking for clothes, alright? Pattern type shirts, laid back pants, but still fashionable," Stella instructed. Nick nodded at Stella.

"Of course Stella," he said. Stella smiled, proud, before finally seeing the stores open. Grabbing Nick's hand, she pulled him into the store.

"Stay close," she instructed as more people filed in. Nick nodded as Stella immediately started looking around, asking Nick's opinion about an outfit every once in a while. Nick followed like an obedient puppy, hoping maybe if he cooperated, this would end quickly.

Two hours later, he knew that would not be happening, as he stood in the dressing room of the same store, looking at himself in the mirror as Stella threw more clothes over the door.

"Try those on! And them come out and show me!" she instructed. Nick nodded and called out a quick response before changing into the next outfit, groaning as he did so. He hated shopping, even more so than Kevin. Why did he have to be tortured like this? At least Joe could handle this with Stella; he was the only one that could.

Nick wished he brought his guitar; at least that would entertain him for a while. Nick sighed as he opened the door after his outfit was on, and Stella looked him over.

"It looks ok, but there's something missing. Ok, get changed; we'll go to another store," Stella instructed. Nick nodded before slipping back into the stall and changed back.

A few minutes later, Nick found himself standing outside yet another store. The two walked in to find it incredibly busy. Nick felt uneasy.

"Um, Stella, can we come back later, please?" he asked his friend, who thought.

"Maybe that'll be a good idea," she said slowly as they began to back out before Nick bumped into this lady, making his hat and sunglasses fall off. Stella's hands flew to her mouth as Nick dove for them and tried to slip them on before anyone noticed. Unfortunately the lady that Nick bumped into recognized him and screamed.

"It's NICK LUCAS! OH MY GOD!" she screamed. Almost immediately, every girl in the store looked up and dropped their stuff, running toward him. Nick froze, startled, before Stella grabbed his hand and immediately yanked him away from the screaming fans. Nick followed Stella out of the store and they kept running past people, who immediately ran after once they realized who they were chasing after. Somehow, during the chase, Stella let go of Nick's hand and he lost sight of her afterwards. Nick kept running until he was cornered into a wall. Fans started moving closer toward him, surrounding the frightened sixteen year old. Nick couldn't hear himself think; all he could hear were the screams of fans. All he could see were fans. He was glad Stella got out of the chaos at least; maybe she was looking for help.

Nick knew she wouldn't abandon him, not for anything. They were friends, after all. But after a minute of waiting for Stella, and trying to get away from the fans, he realized it was hopeless; he was trapped, and Stella wasn't coming back. Defeated, he tried to smile at the fans as he shrunk up against the wall when a clear voice startled everyone.

"LOOK, IT'S HANNAH MONTANA AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND AND THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" some guy shouted from the top floor. Everyone stopped and looked up as they saw a blonde girl with fancy clothes and some guy creeping away. Immediately, they rushed after the star, knowing they'd never get the chance to see Hannah again while Nick lived there and could see him another time. Nick breathed in relief as they all mostly left. A couple stayed behind and he gladly signed some things for them, but as soon as they were gone, Nick ducked around the corner, catching his breath. Suddenly, he spotted the blonde star walk over to him. With a start, he realized it wasn't Hannah, but Stella.

"Stella?" he asked, confused. Stella nodded as she pushed her hair back.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to leave you there alone. I had to pay this guy that works in that store for rich people over there a hundred bucks to shout that and pretend to be Hannah's boyfriend. I also had to quickly slip some fancy clothes over this. Luckily, he let me use them for today. I have to return them. Come on," Stella told Nick.

"It's fine. I usually run into these types of incidents," Nick said, offering a little laugh. Stella sighed as she sat down on a bench, Nick sitting beside her.

"This never happened before. I mean, usually, me and one of you guys would be able to get away before the fans attacked, but this time, I don't know what went wrong. I'm sorry Nick," Stella apologized. Nick shook his head.

"No, seriously, it's ok Stella, I know you didn't mean it," Nick said honestly. There was a pause before Stella sighed.

"I just wanted a nice shopping trip, you know, so I can make you guys look fashionable. Now, it looks like we'll never get it, because we have to leave before the fans mob you again," Stella said sadly.

"Stella, we'll get another chance, just not today. We'll start fresh tomorrow, I promise," Nick told Stella. Stella nodded sadly as she stood up.

"Let's go rockstar, before the fans realize that 'Hannah' was never really here," Stella told the youngest member of JONAS, who nodded as they worked their way toward the exit. Nick noticed how disappointed Stella was that they barely made progress. Carrying the bag she bought from the first store they went to, Stella's shoulders were slumped. Nick knew how much fashion meant to Stella, and getting off track because of fans was definitely not part of the plan. He knew she meant no harm; she just wanted the boys to look as good as they could.

Nick had to admit; with Stella as practically their style expert, they looked amazing. Fans always commented on how fashionable they were. Stella certainly knew her stuff, and without Stella, Nick didn't know what they would do. He and Stella were really close; not as close as Joe and Stella were, but Nick felt a connection, a deep connection, to Stella. He wasn't sure what type of connection it was, but Nick was glad it was there.

"Well, at least I'll have more time to think of more ideas of outfits you guys can wear," Stella finally said as they walked outside toward Stella's car. She managed a little smile, but Nick could see she was still upset. Nick stopped her, and turned to face her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Stella, forget about what happened today. What's past is past," he told Stella. She looked at him, showing confusion.

"I'm fine, I'm over it," Stella said, her voice wavering slightly. Nick shook his head.

"No, you're not. I've known you for eleven years Stella, and you're still upset. What's it going to take for you to forget about the incident and start fresh tomorrow?" Nick asked. Stella shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing can make me forget about me almost getting you attacked by fans and-" Stella started before Nick interrupted her. He wasn't entirely sure why he did what he did; it was the only thing to get the sixteen year old to shut up. Nick leaned in and softly brushed his lips onto Stella's. Stella's eyes widened as she felt the fifteen year old boy's lips on hers, but slowly, she started kissing him back.

It felt weird, but right, Nick decided as he wrapped his arms around Stella as the two stayed in their position for several more seconds before finally, Stella pulled away, stunned.

"Nick, um, why did you kiss me?" Stella asked. Nick shrugged innocently, still confused himself.

"Um, to shut you up and forget about earlier. It worked," he said, but he felt a smile spread onto his face as Stella laughed.

"Yeah, it did," she said softly as she closed the gap between them once more, forgetting about earlier that day once more. Maybe Nick was lucky after all.

_**Ok, what did you think? My first Nick/Stella and I'm unsure if I got their characterization right, especially at the end. You tell me if I did a good job. It was definitely a step out of my comfort zone, and I think I actually did an ok job. But do you think I did a good job? **_


End file.
